William James Smith and Charlotte "Lottie" Smith
William and Lottie are a pair of characters in The Calamitous Campaign Profile Equipment: William has his mighty pair of six shooters while Lottie has her specialized shotgun. Their aim is exceptional, and they always carry around plenty of bullets. Abilities: Being slippery lizzards. Good aim. Wrangling powers. They are a resourceful duo who trust each other absolutely. The slippery couple believe that they can do anything as long as they do it together. In addition to their "normal" arms, they have a few left overs, such as a pair of light swords and a headband scanner from Ultra Mecha Citadel. Description: They are both as mentioned, Giant Clay Brown Lizards, about three feet tall each. Will has green eyes and wears a brown vest over a white shirt along with a nice tailor made classic cowboy hat. Lottie has a nice pale blue dress and a matching headband. She's got red eyes and orange hair. Will is a wild card, always has been, always will be. Showy, a daredevil, but he always comes through. Now that he's a married man though, he's going to take a few more precautions to protect his wife, even if it means not being the center of action. Lottie was always the more level headed of the two, she was always worried about Will when they dated and wished that he would take less risks. As it turned out, after she was dragged along the multiverse, she learned that risks are sometimes necessary and she began to be a bit more risky. They are prepared to do anything to make sure that their lives, and love stays intact. Biography: When Willaim Smith entered the quiet little town of Grege, he was not expecting very much. He was hunting for the notorious Benjamin Fitz, an arsonist who had last been seen heading in the direction of the small town. He rode in, asked around, and eventually found out that the tip was a bust. Just as William was about to pack up and leave, he saw her. Charlotte Gordon, daughter of the mayor. She was just a simple lass, sheltered by her father after he lost her mother in a tragic accident. She was content, and happy with her quiet life, never wanting anything more... until she laid eyes on William Smith. It was love at first sight. In the coming months, the two met in secret, as Charlotte knew that her father would never condone her marrying a vigilante, and as William knew that if people knew about her, they would get her to get to him. She wished that he would leave his life of hunting criminals, but he just couldn't. Then, just as they had another one of their meetings, William was whisked into the far, far, far future against his will. Later, to his dismay, Lottie was as well. The time travelling couple landed in the Ultra Mecha Citadel, Will was summoned to fight for gladiatorial combat, while Lottie was kidnapped as bait for Will. It was tough, but eventually the two were able to make it back to their own time without issue. After the crazy trip through time, they got married, made a life of their own wrangling cattle and hunting criminals and doing all sorts of things. Category:Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Calamitous Campaign Characters Category:Humanoids Category:Composite Characters Category:Gunners